ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Cage
Jonathan Cage (Born Ashley Jonathan Cage on May 25, 1978 in Detroit, Michigan) is an American Professional Wrestler. He's had stints in many well known companies. Most with moderate success. Early Life Trained by his father, Jonathan moved up the ranks in the Detroit wrestling scene very quickly. As did his brothers, Nick and David. Then his parents got divorced. He spent some time on the streets of Detroit before getting back into wrestling. CWF and Beyond In early 2000, Jonathan received word that Joe Levinsky of Levinsky Enterprises was looking to sign him to a contract. He made his debut in a steel cage match against Joe Jordan on Loaded. It was during this time that he went to SWL and under the moniker of Phoenix won his first title in his career. The SWL Intercontinental Championship. He also became the company's first double champion by winning the Tag Team Championship with Triple X. He returned to CWF and was there for nearly three years. Becoming a main eventer in the process. He became the company's first International Heavyweight Champion and also training the younger guys who were up and coming in the company. He still has an open contract for sporadic appearences in the CWF. High Impact Competition and Apex Championship Wrestling Jonathan, signed a contract to work for the High Impact Competition in 2003. He had many big names to compete with here. Chameleon, Raizzor, The Notch, Thunderwolf, etc. He did however hold his own against them. He showed this by beating the legendary Sirus Moran for the HiC T-n-T Championship. Sadly, in 2004, HiC closed down leaving the employees to go their seperate ways. He went to ACW, and had a chance to win a title before this fed shut down as well. Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment and WEW (1st Stint) It was here in XWE, that Jonathan Cage found his greatest success. Becoming the company's first X-Division Champion and the first Tag Team Champion with his partner, Kid Kaos. The two held the titles for a while before losing the tag team titles to the team of Supreme Might. Jonathan eventually lost the X-Division Title to Kindred London in a brutal Japanese Death Match. He retired from XWE after another couple of months with the company. But it wasn't too long that he came out of retirement and went across the pond to Worldwide Entertainment Wrestling where he wrestled with Kid Kaos before leaving in early 2007. Underground X May 26, 2007, this was the day that Jonathan Cage debuted in Underground X defeating Rick Noble. Then he won a three way match to become the number one contender the the Uncensored Championship. He won that title at Superiority. He held the belt for over one hundred days before losing in a fatal 4 way to Michael Meadowland. Then he was in line for an Undisputed Title Shot but UX abruptly closed down. eVOLUTION wRESTLING and WEW (2nd stint) Jonathan made his debut in eW at the latest PPV. Operation Killswitch, losing to Mad Mumf and Simeon William. He also pulled double duty wrestling at WEW's Cyberslam reuniting with Kid Kaos yet again. He eventually left both companies. Underground X (2nd Stint) He confirmed the rumor that he was returning to Underground X. He will make his return on January 12, 2008. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Repentagram'' (F-5) - 2007 **''Into the Light'' (Springboard Shining Wizard) **''Black Death'' (Tazzmission) **''The Dirt Nap Express'' (Flux Capacitor) - (invented) Title History *'Championship Wrestling Federation' **''CWF World Heavyweight Championship'' (3 times) **''CWF International Championship'' (first) **''CWF Intercontinental Championship'' (2 Times) **''CWF European/TV Championship'' (3 times) **''CWF Hardcore Championship'' (1 time) **''CWF Tag Team Championship'' (1 time) - with The Crow *'Supreme Wrestling League' **''SWL Intercontinental Championship'' (first) **''SWL Tag Team Championship'' (first) - with Triple X *'High Impact Competition' **''HiC Thrash-n-Trash Championship'' (1 time) *'Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment' **''XWE X-Division Championship'' (first) **''XWE Tag Team Championship'' (first) - with Kid Kaos *'Underground X' **''UX Uncensored Championship'' (1 time) - longest reign in UX History